Porthos
Porthos du Vallon is one of the main characters of The Musketeers. He is played by Howard Charles. Biography Porthos was playing a card game with Dujon when Athos arrived inside a local bar. When he defeated his opponent, Dujon decided that they would fight. Porthos succeeded despite only wielding a kitchen fork, but was surprised by his impatient friend, Athos, who had knocked his opponent on the head, claiming that they were running late to see Treville. Porthos accidentally revealed that he had cheated in the game. Looking for Aramis, they found him hanging out of Cardinal Richelieu's residence. At Treville's house, Porthos and his two friends are informed of the disappearance of Captain Cornet during his mission for the King in Chatres. They were supposed to find him. After finding no whereabouts of Cornet, the three returned to Paris. When a man named D'Artagnan attacked his friend, Athos, Porthos was obliged to join in the fight in order to stop the man from forcing harm on himself. Porthos was surprised when Treville arrived announcing Athos' arrest on the suspicion of robbery and murder. In order to help his friend, Porthos and Aramis met up with D'Artagnan again to ask his help to find the culprits for the robbery and murders. After traveling to the inn where D'Artagnan and his father were attacked, Porthos deduced that the body they had found was not a Musketeer, but had been dressed in clothes to look like one. Traveling further, Porthos was displeased to discover Cornet's dead body. Following a hunch about spanish coins, Porthos went looking for Dujon and captured him to be questioned. Eventually, after threatening to kill him, Dujon revealed that Captain Gaudet was behind the attacks. Infiltrating the Red Guard camp, Porthos helped subdue to the soldiers and find evidence accusing Gaudet and his soldiers of framing Athos for his crimes. camp.|left]] The following morning, Porthos joined Aramis to show Athos' signed release papers at the execution. To celebrate his release, they journeyed to the tavern. However, Athos kept to himself and Porthos explained to D'Artagnan that this was because his mind was on a woman. As Aramis left the tavern, Porthos offered to play a game of cards with D'Artagnan.Friends and Enemies In a plot, devised by the Musketeers to get inside information about the criminal Vadim, Porthos helped to stage an illegal duel for D'Artagnan to be arrested and taken to the Chatelet. Personality Porthos is referred to as the brawler of the three main Musketeers in the series. His large size and fierce temper make him the perfect man for hand-to-hand combat. He is also decently skilled with a sword and musket, or, whatever he can find for example in the first episode Porthos is seen to duel with a Red Guard using only a fork as a weapon. The Musketeers temper can sometimes get the better of him, usually this involves him lashing out at whoever managed to anger him in the first place. This is quite often down to somebody threatening the people he is most loyal to, usually Athos, Aramis, d'Artagnan & Captain Treville. Out of all the characters, Porthos is seen to be the most loyal to the Musketeers, he refers to them as his family and the garrison as his home. This Musketeers friendship is hard won, but once achieved you will have his trust forever, or, until you betray him, people who have this trust are limited to his brothers in the Musketeers mostly, however there are a few outside which still hold it such as Flea, a woman he grew up with on the streets. It is suggested that Porthos is the longest serving Musketeer and that he was chosen specifically by Captain Treville, the Captain describes him as so; Porthos du Vallon is a man of fine reputation, a good soldier and a Musketeer of many years standing. I know many born gentlemen that could not hold a candle to Porthos. As well as this, Porthos is seen as quite the humorous type. Often making smart remarks or sarcastic comments, sometimes during not so appropriate times. He has also been seen to handle his drink, despite being shown drunk several times and even shooting a melon of Aramis' head whilst drunk. There is also a episode which begins with Porthos waking in the middle of the street beside a dead man and being accused of murder after not remembering the night before. Porthos has also been seen to have a romantic side to his nature, he has had two notable relationships, one with Flea, a woman from the Court of Miracles, and Alice Clerbeaux, a wealthy widow. Porthos is said to have had a relationship with Flea before the events of 'The Musketeers', he admits that when he left to become a soldier he asked her to come with him, but, she refused and they parted ways, they rekindle their relationship during episode 5. Despite this, nothing has changed and the two separate again, this time on better terms. His relationship with Alice starts out only as a way of gaining enough money to enter a competition. However as Porthos spends time with Alice he finds himself growing attached to her and even thinks of marrying her, however the two part ways shortly after when Alice admits to him she could not be a soliders wife, and he cannot bring himself to leave the Musketeers. Relationships Porthos is not shown to have any outstanding romantic relationships with anybody besides a few guest characters in specific episodes such as Flea and Alice Clerbeaux. Other than this he is shown to have a brotherly relationship with both Athos and Aramis and a high respect for Captain Treville. Throughout the series it is suggested that Porthos had a strong bond with his mother, despite her dying of fever when he was five. He gladly admits that he admired as well as loved his mother however becomes sore around the subject of his family. For a long time he had no idea who his father was, however in the second season Treville tells him who his father, a man by the name of Belgard, Porthos then goes to visit him along with Aramis, at first, he believes his father was truly broken upon losing his son, claiming his was kidnapped and taken with his mother when he was only a baby. It is later revealed that this was a lie, and his father begged Treville to get rid of Porthos and his mother so that he would not be disinherited by his own father. It is also revealed that Porthos has a half sister by the name of Eleanor. Porthos leaves his father as he shouts that he cannot leave because he is his son. During Season 1 Episode 5 'The Homecoming' Porthos is reunited with an old flame by the name of 'Flea' in the Court of Miracles. It is hinted that the two where in a relationship some years ago and Porthos even asked Flea to leave the Court of Miracles with him, even though she refused, she replied that she let him leave because she loved him and she knew that he did not fit in that world. Flea has moved on and is now romantically involved with Charon another old friend of Porthos and the self declared 'King' of the Court of Miracles, despite this, when Charon is recovering from a musket wound, Flea sleeps with Porthos, however afterward pleads with him not to tell Charon, she also admits that she does not love Charon, and instead only admires him. Despite this, Charon is aware that the two have slept together and during an argument with Flea tells her so. He also demands that she chose between himself and Porthos, he then mistakenly shoots her while aiming at Porthos, he is later killed. At the end of the episode Flea kisses Porthos, despite admitting that they are both from different worlds, she then walks away having stolen his coin pouch. Flea has not been seen or mentioned since. In Season 1 Episode 8 'The Challenge' Porthos and Aramis go 'fishing' for a patroness who can pay for the entrance fee to a competition the King has declared to see who is stronger, the Red Guard or the Musketeers. During a mass Porthos catches the eye of a widowed woman by the name of Alice Clerbeaux who a year ago lost her husband, at the end of the mass he introduces himself as an old friend of her husband, a lie, then gladly walks her home where he stays and eats with her. After a long talk during their meal Porthos kisses her and quickly takes her hand, pulling her toward a door, it is implied that the couple have sex. It later shows them lay together in bed, they speak of what Porthos would do if he was not a soldier, Alice even implies that there is another life for him. Alice is next seen at the competition, viewing from the platforms, Aramis calls him out for it and soon realizes that Porthos is thinking of other things than the Musketeers "There is a life beyond the Musketeers you know?" After the competition Porthos and Alice talk, Porthos admits he could never give up soldiering and Alice replies that she could never be a soldier's wife. Despite knowing they cannot continue their relationship, Alice tells Porthos to take care and kisses him before leaving. Alice is not seen or heard of again. Abilities Porthos' main skills lie in hand-to-hand combat. The man grew up on the streets and learnt to fight dirty from a young age, also his large stature and intimidating appearance help with this aspect. Despite this form of combat, Porthos is also shown to be skilled enough to use a musket and sword. Porthos does not seem to have any skill in tending to wounds and often has Aramis patch him up when needed. It is suggested that Porthos may know a few people within the Court of Miracles that he trusts and can protect him such as Charon and Flea. Also, he is seen to have a very strong relationship with Captain Treville, who has stood up for Porthos as much as Porthos wishes to protect him and the Musketeers. Porthos also has the ability to drink a horse under the table, he is often seen drinking during the evenings and is considered to run on alcohol. Despite his common intoxication he is able to function quite well and even managed to shoot a melon of Aramis' head while severely intoxicated and from Athos' reaction, it seemed to be a common occurrence. References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers